un lugar llamado eternidad
by neon-san
Summary: es un song fic de los sentimientos de hisoka ahora le toca a tsuzuki
1. Chapter 1

un lugar llamado eternidad

este es un song finc es el primero que ago no vallan a ser malos conmigo bueno aqui va

**mas alla de la distancia, mas alla del tiempo**

**es como si pudiera regresar a esos dias.**

**sabes?todo en el pasado se ha desvanecido**

**pero aun recuerdo cuando te necesito**

_tsuzuki todavia recuerdo cuando ese maldito de muraki te llevo de mi lado, en el fondo de mi alma tenia miedo mucho miedo de que te hiciera lo mismo que ami, no me lo perdonaria_

_pero cuando dijiste que querias desaparecer sentia miedo, si tu te fueras me quedaria otra vez solo como cuando mis padre me encerraron y me concideraban un monstruo, pero cuando te conoci, aunque tubo que ser cuando muriera._

_contigo, todo el pasado que pase con mis padres se desvanecio, con tu sonrisa, tus lindos ojos amatista, aunque nunca, te pueda decir que te quiero muchisimo por que soy un cobarde si eso soy un cobarde nunca podre expresar mis sentimientos como tu lo haces_

**estos sueños se haran realidad contigo**

_pero sabes, tsuzuki contigo se hara realidad mi mas grande sueño, ser feliz, pero ser feliz a tu lado, por que no hay mas dicha para mi que estar a tu lado_

**ahora que empezaste, nuestro futuro se mue-**

**ve, pues deseamos llegar a un lugar llamado**

**eternidad, cuando?**

_cuando, tu me apoyaste con lo de muraki, y me dijiste que nos apoyaramos, me senti muy feliz, sabes tu eres, mas bien fuiste la primera persona que me trato bien, por que cuando estaba vivo, todos me despreciaban _

_aunque yo se muy bien, que tu tambien cuando estabas vivo sufriste igual que yo, pero tu tienes a tatsumi, watari al jefe konoe y hasta los hermanos gushoshin te aprecian demaciado, que hasta cierto punto da envidia, pero se que yo siempre contare contigo_

**ahora no buscare una respuesta**

_pero, nose por que nunca te eh preguntado por que eres muy atento conmigo, si lo unico que hago es tratarte mal y hasta se me a hecho costumbre llamarte baka, eso eres, eres mi baka, pero no se que haria sin ti_

**por que mis recuerdos estan guardados, nues-**

**tro futuro ah nacido**

**tan fuerte, no lo olvidare.**

_aunque pase lo que pase nunca te olvidare tsuzuki, eres mi mas grande tesoro, como me ubiera gustado conocerte de vida, aunque claro eso seria imposible porque cuando, mori tu ya tenias como una decada de muerto_

_tu sabes muy bien, que me converti en shinigami, solo para descubrir el causante de mi muerte, y tengo miedo de cuando ya no tenga ni un motivo, que me ate a este mundo me balla a descansar en paz, entonces eso si ya no te volveria a ver_

**algun dia este acertijo sera resuelto, ah, **

**ese dia tendre las respuestas.**

**llegare a un lugar llamado eternidad**

**cuando? cuando?**

_aunque ojala que para ese dia falte mucho, por que no me quiero separar de ti, espero obtener las respuestas a todas mis preguntas, pero yo se que solamente las tienes tu_

_tu siempre tendras todo mi amor mi baka, aunque nunca te lo diga, baka siempre te lo dije de cariño_

-hey hisoka

-tsu..zuki, que pasa

-es lo que quiero saber de repente te quedaste viendo al vacio, que tienes te sientes mal

-eh no no pasa nada

-hisoka te invito a comer, debes tener mucha hambre verdad

(**suspiro)**esta bien vamos

-yuupiiiiiii hisokita acepto

_yo solo te atino a sonreir me gusta verte feliz, tu eres el unico que me hace sonreir y haci sera, tratare de confesarte mis sentimientos por que te amo, esperare el momento indicado, aunque tambien tengo miedo del rechazo, pero no me importa si tengo que ser rechazado que sea por ti solo por ti_

_**owari**_

este es mi primer songfic espero les habra gustado, deben entender que no soy una experta en la materia, ala hora de escribir, se me prendio el foco jijijijiji para continuar con mis otros fics, esperon me sigan apoyando con mi historia de **kurapika x deseos x leorio y abuso **las 2 claro que son yaois bueno hasta la proxima sayonara


	2. en la noche

un lugar llamado eternidad

esto es la continuacion ahora veremos que es lo que piensa tsuzuki es como una mini historia vueno empezemos

en la noche

**por favor dile que lo amo,**

**oh, espejo, espejo en la noche.**

**no puedo hacer nada por mi tristeza**

**y por eso el dia lluvioso continua**

_estoy tan feliz pero ala vez desilucionado empezo a llover, pero eso no importa estoy alado de mi hisokita_

_me alegro, que por fin habra aceptado mi propuesta para ir a comer, aunque siempre se muestre serio conmigo, lo amo, y yo trato de nunca verlo triste pero el maldito de Muraki tiene que aparecer pero no tengo que pensar en eso, ahora solo disfrutare la precencia de mi niño, solo si tuviera el valor de decirle cuanto le quiero_

_todas las noches ensayo en el espejo para declarme, pero cuando estoy enfrente de el se me va el valor, si tan solo su mirada no fuera tan fria_

**No podre dormir esta noche, **

**pues al cerrar los ojos, te veo ahi.**

_siempre que trato de dormir tu estas ahi, y sueño, con tus calidos besos, pero solo es eso un sueño que espero que se aga realida. _

_ahora llegamos ala pasteleria, te pregunto que que quieres comer, tu solo me dices que escoja lo que quiera, pero aunque no demuestres cariño hacia mi con tu sola precencia, estoy feliz_

**siempre estas desbordandote, siempre**

**desbordandote de ti mismo.**

_cuando empeze a comer yo note que no dejabas de mirarme como comia, hasta podria jurar que te reiste o habra sido mi imajinacion._

_yo te acompaño a tu departamento, extrañamente entras y dejas la puerta abierta, eso me pone muy feliz por que quiere decir que quieres que entre contigo, entro muy decidido_

**dices que hay alguien a quien amas,**

**escuche los rumores sobre ello**

**quiero olvidarlos, pero tal vez...**

**sere yo esa persona?no, nada.**

_cuando entro a tu departamento, veo como entras ala cocina, de repente se me viene ala cabeza cierto comentario que hizo watari, sobre que a hisoka le gustaba alguien, pero si me pongo a pensar podria ser yo, no eso seria imposible_

_solo trato de olvidar, entro tambien ala cocina y veo que estas preparando te entro sorpesivamente, y parece que te asuste por que te asustas y pierdes el equilibro, corro contigo y te sujeto rapido para que no caigas y solo nos quedamos viendo_

**No podre dormir esta noche**

**volare en un laberito de restriccion.**

_veo como te pones rojo, y no me puedo resistir, ahora que te tengo me acerco poco a poco, y nos damos un tierno beso y me separo rapido, por que no puedo creer que te alla besado, espero un golpe de parte tuya pero nunca llego_

_entonces te volteo a ver, y veo que estas muy sorprendido, pero de repente te sueltas y sales corriendo a tu habitacion y veo que tienes lagrimas en tus ojos, me siento culpable no podre dormir esta noche si te hize llorar_

**oh, por favor encuentrame**

**y muestrame como salir...**

_te sigo, y veo como estas sollosando, creo que cometi un erro, todavia recuerdo, cuando tu me ayudaste a salir de la obscuridad, en la que me sumergi y mira que hago te beso sin tu cocentimiento y te ago llorar_

_me acerco a ti y veo que no me quieres voltear a ver, eso me destroza el alma_

**estas desbordandote, siempre, siempre**

**desbordandote de ti mismo.**

_veo que empiesas a llorar mas fuerte, trato de acercarme pero tu te alejas_

_-_por que tsuzuki

_me dices en un tono quebrado yo solo te abrazo sin importar que pongas resistencia yo solo me acerco a tu oido y te susurro_

-por que te amo hisoka

**Quiero atrapar el amor con estas manos**

**no tengas miedo de tu corazon**

**ahora podre ver como**

**reflejas la verdad en el espejo, ahora, ahora.**

_tu me volteas a ver muy sorprendido y me dices algo que me hace my feliz_

-ai shiteru desu

_y despues me besas y pruebo ese sabor que de ahora en adelante sera como una medicina para soportar cualquier cosa, antes fuistes mi compañero ahora seras mi koibito, y no dejare que nadie te lastimes mucho menos el bastardo de muraki_

_yo se que tu tenias miedo de mostrar tu corazon, pero ahora yo te enseñare a que no tengas miedo, siempre estare contigo, nunca te abandonare ahora que se que nos amamos, ahora soy feliz de ser un shinigami, por que estoy a tu lado_

**owari**

que creian que iba a dejar a esos 2 hermosos shinigamis sufrir por su amor yo queria que tubieran un hermoso feliz a pesar que me costo, lo hize espero que les abra gustado matta ne


End file.
